cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Iulius R. Castilian
Iulius Castilian is a presidium gardener by day, stripper by night. A regular cross-dresser Iulius has an account on the Cerberus Daily News forums under the name DirtyDancer. Background Childhood : Iulius was the second born of two children to Diplomat Dorian Castilian and his wife high powered attorney and socialite Adrina Castilian. Despite his rich parentage Iulius was doomed to be the family black sheep and dirty little secret since the moment he was born. Birthed with a rare gene-defect Iulius was so small that the doctor’s didn’t think he’d survive past his first week. Once he had the bad news for his parents seemed to just keep coming. Iulius’ gene-defect makes him unable to normally comprehend social cues or to properly deal with complex emotions. It was deemed that Iulius would look and act like a child for the vast majority of his life. : Unsure of how to deal with their special-needs child Iulius’ parents sheltered him and became over-protective unknowingly limiting his opportunities and interactions with children his own age. As Iulius grew the only one to treat him with an degree of normalcy was his older sister Phrinia. When Iulius did poorly in school it was Phrinia who prompted his teachers to provide him with an alternate teaching method, allowing him to move or touch things as he learned. His grades improved so quickly that the faculty who once had deemed him a hopeless idiot soon reprised their view. Iulius was in fact quite brilliant but had a hard time grasping concepts while sitting still. Phrinia also encouraged them to allow Iulius to exercise with children his own age rather than those younger than him, despite of the way he looked or his short stature. : Iulius proved to be able to keep up with the larger children and showed a surprising muscle strength relative to his size. He entered his school’s track and field team and won them several awards in competitions. While never very popular with the other children due to his inability to grasp some basic social interactions Iulius took to direction well so long as his energy had an outlet and his special needs were kept in mind. : Despite his young, thriving, scholarly and athletic abilities Iulius’ parents continued to coddle him, convinced he would be incapable of getting a job for himself once he’d graduated. His sister Phrinia disagreed and when she entered the fighter pilot’s program she brought up some of her training materials for Iulius to his vast delight. Iulius began studying to be accepted into the fighter pilot’s program as well, showing vast skill at maneuvering ship controls and directing flight paths most would never consider due to them being …well…mostly insane. By the time Iulius graduated he was accepted against his parent’s wishes into the Hierarchy’s Fighter Pilot program, following in his sister’s footsteps. Military Career and Dishonorable Discharge : As a recruit Iulius confounded his superiors. He took orders well and obediently performed every task given to him to near levels of perfection. The only problem was he often did them in ways his superior officers simply could not comprehend. When ordered to clean bathroom tiles with a toothbrush they would return to find the place spotless, Iulius having crafted a small motor from discarded bits and pieces to power the toothbrush along mostly on it’s own. Crafty and resourceful many of those training him gave him the nickname of ‘imp’ and were hesitant to shackle him with any responsibility he did not volunteer for in fear of discovering he’d somehow rendered the task madly unnecessary. When provided the proper motivation however Iulius seemed to be the perfect recruit…so long as he was not placed in a group. : Eventually Iulius graduated his training program with flying colors and was provided a post upon a turian dreadnaught along with a large fighter pilot squadron. Although still unable to interact with other turians normally Iulius’ squad quickly took a liking to him. They picked up his old training school nick-name and branded it for him across his ship. His skills as a fighter pilot were nearly unmatched and many of his fellow squadron members fought to fly with him despite of or perhaps because of his unusual flying tactics. Iulius did well in his job and position for just over two years, until the day he received word that his sister had been killed in action. : Iulius, unable to cope with or understand the loss locked himself into his quarters for days on end. He barely ate, barely slept, and barely saw to his duties. Finally a female lieutenant in his squadron approached him in his quarters in an effort to console him. She offered to help release his tension sexually, pressuring him into the act by telling him it would make him feel better. Iulius agreed but when he began crying part-way through the female lieutenant told him to stop. Iulius couldn’t comprehend what she meant and forced her to continue for a time until she physically pushed him away. Now aware he’d done something wrong Iulius’ mental state deteriorated and he curled up in a screaming and unconsolable ball. : When their commanding officers discovered them and the lieutenant explained what had happened Iulius was taken into custody and tried for rape. Due to his broken and fragile mental state Iulius was dishonorably discharged and sentenced to live out his sentence at a mental health facility. Abhorring the result Iulius’ parents nearly abandoned him there. Something they later came to regret as Iulius was quickly subjected to abuse at the hands of several male nurses and caretakers. One in particular, Juliat, took particular delight in forcing what he thought of as punishment down on Iulius. Iulius was denied medication, beaten, raped, starved on occasion, often sleep-deprived and tortured over the course of five years by those meant to be caring for his mental health. : When Iulius grew brave enough to tell his parents what was happening his father refused to believe him. His mother on the other-hand was not as convinced that her son was lying. She investigated on her own and discovered the truth. Appalled at what was happening to her son Adrina smuggled her son out and illegally brought him to the Citadel with her. With her son safe she sued the facility and brought charges against the men who had been abusing Iulius for years. An investigation was launched, Juliat and the other nurses who’d participated in the abuse were found guilty and jailed, the facility paid Iulius restitutions and under the threat of more lawsuits was forced to close it’s doors. Recovery : Iulius lived with his mother in a safe townhouse on the Presidium after his rescue from the mental health facility. His mother paid to have him seen by the best medical care, his mental health evaluated and then cared for by a specialized psychologist. Iulius’ recovery took a great deal of time and despite several medications was still susceptible to at risk behavior and ptsd. His mother was granted full custody over his finances and daily care, the law determining that Iulius could not be held responsible for his own behavior due to his erratic mental stability or lack thereof. : Despite his own wishes Iulius’ mother sheltered him completely from the outside world allowing him out only if she were present to help care for him. Under the careful guidance of his psychologist Iulius was put on a drug treatment program to help deal with his social anxiety and other latent mental health issues. Unfortunately the symptoms of the drugs seemed to weigh Iulius down and he grew despondent, even resentful after using them for a time. : About a year into his recovery and after the Reaper War hit Iulius slipped his mother’s tight hold and caused a disturbance upon the Citadel as he disrupted cleaning efforts near his mother’s home. Returned to her by C-SEC Iulius refused to go back to being coddled, often skipping his meds in revolt until his mother finally relented. She bought him his own apartment and got him a job as a gardener on the Presidium. After a month of living on his own Iulius seemed to return to normal. Life on the Citadel : The real truth of the matter was Iulius did not return to normal. Although he took to his job as a gardener well he found the job by itself to be boring. He began to partake in dangerous behaviors such as starting bar-brawls and picking up strangers for one-night stands. His actions spiraled further and further out of control until one night he stumbled drunk into a strip-club, and proceeded to get up on stage himself. The dance he subsequently put on went over so well that the nightclub owner offered him a job. Iulius, unsure if he wanted the position began working at the strip club on a temporary basis. : Eventually the exhibitionist routine seemed to fill the void in Iulius’ life and most of his erratic and self-destructive behavior died back now that it had a real outlet to be funneled into. His uniquely dainty appearance caused many species (not turians) to confuse him for a female and as a result Iulius started to wear skirts in his little one-man shows. He found he liked them so much he incorporated them into his regular dress routine often cross-dressing even when he wasn’t scheduled to dance. Iulius’ youthful appearance also went over well with his fellow turians and the small turian developed a name for himself. : When offered a better job at a higher class bar Iulius jumped at the chance. Three weeks into performing there Iulius was approached by an aspiring artist originally from Omega who wanted the dancer to pose for him. Iulius agreed and the artist, Marius Trachsius, went on to do several pieces that show-cased Iulius’ flexibility, dancing skill, and exotic appearance. Marius’ paintings of Iulius brought the artist some notice and brought him out of the ‘starving artist racket’. Marius and Iulius became friends as a result and through Marius Iulius met the model Desora A. Victia and several other individuals. The group began to meet on Desora’s old frigate several nights a month and soon laughingly began to call themselves the Dark Eye Crew. : Iulius’ friendship with the crew helped him finally stabilize a life he’d lost control of. While still something of an ‘imp’ Iulius has calmed down considerably since allowing them into his life. He now spends his days relatively quietly…although his penchant for getting himself into trouble still readily stands. Personality : Iulius can best be described as the galaxy’s most manipulative pretty-boy. While on his meds Iulius’ behavior is kept under control and he can come across as mellow and even reasonable; to a point. He’s well aware that he looks like a child to most turians and to most other species he looks like a corruptible adorable youth and he uses this to his advantage. More often than not Iulius manages to get out of any trouble his endless curiosity and minor thrill-seeking gets him into by just looking like he’s there by accident. He’s quite good and getting people to believe he’s nothing more than a simple and innocent boy. The truth of the matter is Iulius may be a bit naive at times and while he has trouble grasping social cues he’s gotten quite adept at using his adorable charms to get people to give him what he wants. : Namely what he most often wants is people to satisfy his curiosity, bail him out of trouble, or buy him things. Not that he can’t afford them himself but with his mother closely monitoring his finances Iulius has a tendency of talking other people into buying him things his mother wouldn’t approve of. Despite his inability to understand most forms of sarcasm, innuendo, or casual uses of metaphors Iulius is pretty preceptive and quick on the uptake. He learns very quickly and most confuse his child-like curiosity and lack of social understanding for a low-intellect. In truth Iulius is smart enough to not only trick people but to build up his in-home security system from nothing more than salvaged parts. : Iulius has endless amounts of energy and most might find it hard to keep up with his need to always be moving, often bouncing when he talks or walking about. He’s woefully inept at dealing with intimate encounters either sexual or romantic but seeks both out anyway due mostly to the fact that he just has a basic desire for both. : Deep down Iulius is needy, his childish nature often proving to be honest and not a disguise. When off his meds he can become depressed easily or have wild mood swings that often make him appear as if he’s lost his mind or in the midst of a breakdown, even turning violent if his reasoning or frustration get too out of hand or overwhelmed. Iulius, once naturally trusting, will still go with people he doesn’t know easily if they show him minimal amounts of kindness and he forms attachments quick. However he is equally quick to hide and cut himself off from people who hurt him even once, afraid of what the consequences might be of future encounters. : Iulius is always quite eager to show off his looks, being quite proud of the way he can pull off a skirt and his elegantly curved and elongated fringe. On the stage he shows no hesitance in taking off his clothes and strutting around as close to nude as he can get. That’s not to say he doesn’t feel shame, because he does, only that those who attempt to berate him for his decision to cross-dress or strip may discover that his normal reaction to those that attempt to shame him is to lash out. He doesn’t take insults lying down and is surprisingly strong for his size, his military-training helping him throw krogan around if he has the proper motivation. Thankfully it’s rather easy to mollify Iulius’ anger whereas it’s particularly difficult to win him back if he feels he’s been hurt. : Iulius has little concept of personal space or privacy which can come off as invasive and while he will back off when told his misunderstanding of these concepts is difficult to work around. His friends have discovered the best way to keep Iulius out of something is to either tell him about it and explain why it’s important for him not to stick his nose into it…or to hide it altogether. His rambunctious attitude and nosy behavior is what earned him the nickname ‘imp’ in the first place and the description fits Iulius well. There’s no place too small or too out of the way for him to investigate…especially if he smells something interesting just around the corner. : Those who find Iulius’ eccentricities entertaining, or those with vast amounts of patience, will find a quick and loyal friend in Iulius. If a bit of an annoying one. Anyone else may just find him to be a bit like an annoyingly hyper dog. : IuliusSO2.jpg|Iulius' exotic dancer outfit Iuliusdokidoki.jpg|Iulius' manipulative face IuliusSC.jpg|Iulius' normal dress outfit Trivia *Iulius’ first stripper lounge was called ‘The Slippery Banana’ and he still visits the joint from time to time since they give him free drinks. *Iulius has many scars from his time in the military and in the mental hospital. The most damaging is the one over his left eye where Iulius struck him with a knife and blinded him there. He got a cybernetic eye the same color as his real one to replace it but for some reason has never been able to cry from that eye-socket since. *Iulius’ current bar has a strict ‘no-touching policy’ and Iulius has had to make good friends with the club’s main bouncer, A krogan named ‘Bubbles’, because his client base are the one’s most likely to attempt to break this rule. *Iulius’ little corner plot on the presidium where he works during the day gets a high amount of praise for it’s beautiful flowers and excellent maintenance. However it’s also known as the one spot on the presidium you do NOT want to get caught littering in. Apparently people who do tend to come home to find every trash can in that section emptied out over their living room floors. Or in their cars. *It was the piece that Iulius posed for that wound up putting the artist Marius Trachsius on the map. Particularly a portrait of Iulius dancing that critics have called reminiscent of Bernini’s ‘The Ecstasy of St. Theresa’ in it’s pure flawless representation of a moment of passion. *Although he dresses up in skirts and easily identifies as bisexual Iulius does NOT like being referred to as a girl, or as transgender or gender fluid. He is a male who likes to wear skirts. That’s it. *Iulius' stage name at the club is 'Goldie' short for 'Golden Devil'. The name was inspired by his golden markings and his most popular dancing outfit. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers